1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer, and more particularly to a control method of the input power and airflow rate of a hair dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hair dryer in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,718, entitled xe2x80x9cHAND HELD HAIR DRYERxe2x80x9d. The above-mentioned conventional hair dryer comprises a negative ion generating device, a control button, and an airflow rate display. Thus, by generation of the negative ion and control of the airflow rate, the blown air has the ion effect.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a control method of the input power and airflow rate of a hair dryer, wherein when the user presses the airflow rate control switch or,the input power control switch, the system enters the manual control mode, and is forced into the safety mode immediately, so that the user can adjust the input power and the airflow rate according to the preset safety values, thereby achieving the safe requirement.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a control method of the input power and airflow rate of a hair dryer, wherein the user can adjust the input power and the airflow rate according to the practical requirement, thereby facilitating the user operating the hair dryer, and thereby enhancing the versatility of the hair dryer.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.